El Futuro Que Nos Espera
by MSbbToNFics
Summary: Pensaban que ser campeón de liga, les aseguraba un maravilloso futuro... eso era algo que Ash se imaginaba, una nuevo organización enemiga, con planeas de culminar con el mundo Pokemon, cuyo objetivo son los campeones de cada región, utilizando la oscuridad, como su arma principal, nuevos enemigos, reencuentros de amigos y rivales, con sentimientos nuevos, es lo que les espera.
1. Por Fin Campeón!

Hola a toda la comunidad de FanFiction, bueno este es mi primer Fanfic que estoy realizando, y no creo que sea muy bueno, pero con el tiempo creo que iré mejorando.

Este fanfic es Pokemon, asi que dejo claro que Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado… una cosa, aquí la edad de Ash no es de 10 años, si no que aquí quise dar a entender que el tiempo si paso y que actualmente Ash tiene 17 años, si desean saber las edades de los personajes, háganmelo saber en una review.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: POR FIN… ¡CAMPEÓN! **

La historia se remonta en un magnifico estadio, todos los presentes están conmocionados ante el gran espectáculo que observan, y esto se debe a que es la final de la Liga Kalos.

En esta se encuentran dos entrenadores, y cada uno con su ultimo pokemon en pie de lucha, de un lado se está un entrenador que recibe el nombre de Kalm, con su Absol, mientras su contrincante es nada más y nada menos que Ash, y su ultimo pokemon en lucha es Goodra.

— Ahora Absol, acabemos con esto, Tajo Umbrío! — Ordenó Kalm a su Absol.

— Pronto Goodra, esquívalo y utiliza Pulso Dragón! — Dijo el azabache

Entonces Absol se dirige hacia Goodra para atacarlo con Tajo Umbrío, pero este reacciono rápido y lo pudo esquivar, y es cuando aprovecha para lanzarle con todo su poder el Pulso Dragon, el cual acertó de manera efectiva y fue lo suficiente para dejar debilitado a Absol.

— El Asbol de Kalm no puede continuar, el ganador y campeón de la liga Kalos, es Ash Ketchum — Menciono el réferi.

En eso todo el estadio empieza a gritar y ovacionar a Ash, el azabache quedo impactado al no poder creer que por fin había ganado una maldita liga, después de tantos años, y de tanto sufrir, por fin él lo había conseguido, fue cuando corrió junto con su Pikachu a abrazar al pokemon que le dio la victoria, Goodra.

— Por fin, por fin pude ganar una liga Pikachu, Goodra, de verdad, muchas gracias — Dijo el entrenador emocionado a sus pokemon, con unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad.

En eso se acerca Kalm, hacia Ash, para darle la mano y decirle que fue una gran batalla y que todo quedo ahí, en el campo de batalla, sin ningún tipo de rencor, Ash le responde, de manera respetuosa dándole la mano, y así terminando como buenos amigos y rivales.

Pero a lo lejos entre todo el público, se encontraban tres personas que veían con felicidad a Ash, estos eran sus actuales compañeros de viaje en la región de Kalos, estos eran Clemont, Bonnie y Serena, los cuales estaban muy orgullosos y felices por ver a su amigo ganar la final.

— Increíble!, simplemente increíble, sabía que Ash iba a ser el ganador de la liga — Dijo Clemont con orgullo hacia su gran amigo.

— Eso era obvio hermano, Ash y sus pokemon son muuuy fuertes — Dijo Bonnie emocionada por la forma en que Ash gano.

Pero mientras, cierta muchacha de cabello color miel, solo observaba al entrenador, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero estos eran de felicidad, debido al sentimiento que se generó al ver que su amigo de la infancia, por el cual sentía, no solo admiración, sino un sentimiento que con el paso del tiempo fue evolucionando a ¿amor?, por fin podía coronarse campeón de la liga, de su región natal de ella… de Kalos

— "Eres el mejor Ash, el más valiente y el más fuerte de todos, por algo es que te admiro y te quiero… aunque eso va más allá de una simple amistad" — Pensó Serena, mientras se sonrojaba y veía como le entregaban la copa a Ash.

Los dos hermanos, vieron el rostro que puso Serena al ver a Ash, estos solo sonrieron, ya que ellos sabían del sentimiento que tenía ella hacia Ash, y mejor decidieron voltear, para también observar como coronaban a su amigo.

Al término de la ceremonia, Ash se reunió con sus compañeros, y estos lo felicitaron por su victoria.

— Ash, felicidades hermano, te lo tienes merecido, después de tanto fracaso jaja — Le dijo Clemont a Ash con un tono medio de burla.

— JA JA JA JA, muy gracioso, pero aun así muchas gracias amigo, por todo el apoyo — Dijo Ash con un tono sarcástico al principio, pero después de manera sincera.

Clemont solo le sonrió al entrenador.

— Yo sabía que ganarías Ash, ya que eres muy fuerte y muy valiente, en verdad felicidades — Dijo la pequeña hermana de Clemont

— Gracias Bonnie, por ser siempre positiva y apoyarme — Le contesto a la pequeña, sonriéndole al final.

Pero ante todo lo que ocurría Serena solo se encontraba callada, y era debido a que esto solo significaba el final del viaje, y que cada uno se iría por caminos distintos, ella como la actual Reina de Kalos y el regresaría a su región natal, además de que los hermanos regresarían a Ciudad Lumiose.

De repente Ash menciono que es mejor ir a descansar al centro Pokemon, y Clemont y Bonnie afirmaron, y se empiezan a retirar junto con Pikachu, hacia el Centro Pokemon. En ese momento, Serena aprovecha y abraza de manera repentina a Ash, este último le corresponde el abrazo.

— Felicidades Ash, por fin completaste tu meta de ser campeón y convertirte en Maestro Pokemon — Le dijo Serena a Ash, pero lo dijo con un tono de preocupación y alegría a la vez.

Para Ash era muy importante lo que Serena le decía, debido a que el tenia cierto sentimiento hacia ella, el cual era más que amistad, pero aun no era al nivel de estar enamorado, ya que él no es el mejor en esos temas.

— Muchas Gracias Serena, en verdad gracias por estar conmigo durante todo mi viaje en Kalos — Le contesto a la pelimiel con una gran sonrisa

— No lo agradezcas Ash, al contrario, gracias a ti es que por fin pude lograr mis objetivos… y convertirme así en la reina de Kalos… — Le contesto, con una voz un tanto decaída.

— Tú tampoco agradezcas, pero dime Serena, ¿por qué estas preocupada? — Pregunto el azabache a la muchacha.

Ella se separó un poco del abrazo para poder ver a Ash a los ojos y decirle todo lo que le inquietaba.

— La verdad es que no quiero que termine todo esto, no quiero separarme de ustedes, quiero seguir aunque sea junto a ti… — Le dijo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos y sonrojándose al final.

En eso Ash le limpia con su mano la lágrima que se estaba deslizando por la mejilla de la pelimiel y la vuelve a abrazar.

—No llores Serena — Le dijo, mientras trataba de darle seguridad a ella con el abrazo.

—No te preocupes por todo esto, lo que menos quiero es separarnos, o al menos no en este momento… les iba a decir al llegar al Centro Pokemon, pero te lo adelantare a ti — Dijo el azabache

Ella en ese instante solo quedo sonrojada y con curiosidad, por lo que le había dicho Ash.

— Los quiero invitar a ir conmigo a la región de Kanto durante cierto tiempo, para así poder tener unas "vacaciones" junto con ustedes, ya que tengo planes a futuro, pero por el momento quiero tomar un descanso y pensar muchas cosas… Así que, ¿qué dices Serena? — Le explico Ash a Serena de forma entusiasta.

Lo anterior hizo cambiar no solo la forma de pensar de Serena, sino también su actitud, entonces Serena toma de manera repentina a Ash de la mano y con una cara de felicidad le contesta:

— Si Ash, con gusto estoy decidida a acompañarte, y no solo a Kanto, si no a todas tus aventuras que te esperan si es posible, además de que no dudo que Clemont y Bonnie, también te quieran seguir acompañando… — Lo anterior se lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y entusiasmó por la oportunidad que le está brindando su querido azabache.

Ash solo asintió con la cabeza, con su rostro un poco sonrojado por la respuesta que le dio Serena, cuando de repente apareció Clemont y les dijo que se apuraran, que ya era muy tarde y que tenían que descansar, Ash y Serena, simplemente le sonrieron y corrieron, para alcanzar a Clemont y a los demás, para asi dirigirse al Centro Pokemon.

Mientras ocurría toda la plática de nuestro protagonista con sus compañeros de viaje, en otras regiones, varios amigos y rivales que Ash conocía, se enteraron o vieron al mismo por fin coronarse campeón de una liga pokemon, esta noticia provoco felicidad de cierta forma a todos, y con lo mismo unas ansias de poder felicitarlo o poder arreglar ciertos asuntos con el entrenador.

Pero no todos los que vieron a Ash coronarse campeón les provoco felicidad, a lo lejos del estadio en donde se llevó a cabo la final de la liga, se encontraban reunidos un grupo de personas, las cuales se encontraban en un tipo de fábrica abandonada, en donde se encontraban por así decirlo de manera temporal, o eso se podía apreciar a simple vista.

Estos estaban encapuchados, así logrando ocultar su identidad, cuando uno de ellos dijo de manera entusiasta.

— Así que por fin hay un nuevo "campeón" de la liga kalos jajajaja, se ve que es un debilucho — Además de decirlo en manera de burla

— Si, se ve que tiene un poco de potencial, además de no estar tan mal — Comento una de los personajes que se encontraban ahí, que al parecer era una mujer, por su voz.

— Da lo mismo, mientras más fuerte pueda hacer a mis pokemon, no me importa si los campeones sean guapos o debiluchos — Le respondió otro, a los comentarios de sus anteriores "compañeros"

— Así que, con esto, tenemos localizado a todos los campeones de cada liga — Dijo uno en tono curioso.

— En efecto hermano, solamente falta el momento de poder actuar nuestro plan — Le respondió otro de los que se encontraban ahí.

— Eso solo lo decidirá nuestro jefe, o usted que opina… señor — Dijo de manera burlona una muchacha al parecer.

En eso aparece una persona alta, que a simple vista se ve un poco más grande que los demás, además de que debido al último comentario, este debe de ser el famoso jefe o el que mayor poder tiene ante todos los demás.

— YA, SILENCIO A TODOS — Dijo el personaje que acababa de aparecer.

Ante tal acto todos los presentes voltearon y se arrodillaron enfrente de el, como forma de respeto hacia él.

— Creo que ya están enterados de quien es el nuevo campeón de la liga kalos… con esta noticia, nos da la indicación de que es el momento indicado para iniciar con nuestro plan, hacía un futuro en donde la oscuridad gobierne ante todo, para esto, nuestro principal objetivo es culminar con cada uno de los campeones de cada liga. —Explico de manera breve el encargado de todo esto.

— Pero… ¿qué pasara con el alto mando? — Pregunto uno de una forma un tanto inocente y sarcástica a la vez

— De ellos no se preocupen, yo me encargare de todos ellos o al menos de sus pokemon, así que es momento de actuar camaradas, y dejar en claro quién es el Equipo Thánatos! jajaja — A la vez que comenta esto con una sonrisa maliciosa, este alza las manos, poco después de eso se gira y con la luz de la luna, esta ayuda a iluminar el lugar y en eso se observa un símbolo curioso Θ, el cual es la letra Theta, la cual se encuentra estampada en su traje en la parte de su espalda.

***Thánatos es una palabra de origen griego, cuyo significado es "muerte"***

Al ver tal acción, todos comienzan a reír de manera siniestra, mientras se distribuye cada uno a diferentes zonas de la fábrica, para dar a entender que la reunión había terminado, sin embargo este era el comienzo de algo que daría un cambio significante al mundo pokemon.

* * *

Esa misma noche, en el Centro Pokemon, Ash y sus compañeros se encontraban descansando, Serena y Bonnie en una habitación, mientras en otra se encontraban Clemont y Ash, pero este último no estaba descansando del todo bien, ya que tenía una pesadilla en ese momento…

En su sueño, o más bien pesadilla, podía observar como no solo la región de Kanto, si no las demás regiones que él había conocido, estaban colapsando y esto debido a un grupo de personas, pero en eso rápidamente cambia de perspectiva su sueño y él se encuentra enfrente de una persona que desconocía, esta no era muy grande, aparentaba una edad entre 25 a 30 años, además de que traía encapuchada la cara y solamente se le veía su boca, pero su presencia del mismo le daba una mala espina, simplemente esta persona emitía un aura oscura y siniestra, mientras a su alrededor solo veía como todo colapsaba y ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba ahí, esto angustiaba a Ash y poco a poco lo atemorizaba, y fue cuando esa persona poco a poco se fue acercando a Ash, simplemente para decirle…

— Ash… querido campeón… el futuro que nos espera, será maravilloso… — al momento que este se burla de Ash, todo a su alrededor se desvanece y comienza a caer en un vacío infinito, en el cual solo era posible escuchar la risa de esa persona que era muy incómoda y desagradable para el entrenador.

De un momento a otro Ash oye una voz a lo lejos pidiendo ayuda… además de que esta, pedía la ayuda de Ash, pero para el entrenador esta voz era conocida, en efecto era la voz de Serena, en ese instante Ash, ya no soporta más de lo que estaba viviendo en ese instante, por la angustia de lo que esa persona le dijo y oír la voz de Serena pidiendo ayuda, este empieza a gritar… y fue en ese momento cuando se despierta, asustado y mirando a su alrededor, para verificar que todo se encontrara bien, debido a la pesadilla que acaba de tener…

Después de un rato, el entrenador logro tranquilizarse, pero quedo pensativo ante tal pesadilla, no sabía si era un simple sueño más o simplemente era un aviso de algo que pudiera ocurrir, ante tal situación decidio volver a dormir y evitar soñar de nuevo eso, que fue de muy mal gusto para él.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo… primero que nada gracias por haberlo leído y espero que les haya llamado aunque sea un poco su atención…

Cualquier cosa que quieran que les aclare o cualquier crítica, es bienvenida y déjenla en una review, además de que con eso me daré cuenta si lo mejor es seguir con la historia o no.

PD. Algunos nombres de los ataques los confundo con los de español castellano, así que disculpen.


	2. De Regreso A Casa

Hola a toda la comunidad ! Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este Fanfic, y primero que nada quiero agradecer a** Cesar14399, superjetjohn117, BrunoSuey y Asurax1 **por sus review, las cuales me han motivado mas a continuar con esta historia.

Algo más, quiero decir que lo principal que me ayudo como motivación fue el usuario **Asurax1 **con su fic a buena vida del campeón y en que ciertos aspectos mi fic tiene datos similares, o mas bien tomo referencia del suyo.

**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior… Se vio como Ash logro por fin ganar una liga pokemon, la cual fue la liga de la región Kalos, después de su ceremonia y de tener las felicitaciones de parte de sus amigos de viaje, además de tener una plática peculiar con Serena, deciden irse a descansar al Centro Pokemon._

_Pero no todo era felicidad, porque sin que ellos supieran, a lo lejos del estadio en donde se llevó la liga Kalos, un supuesto Equipo Thánatos se preparaba para iniciar su plan para poder destruir a cada región, teniendo como principal objetivo, a los campeones de las seis regiones… Esa misma noche Ash tuvo una pesadilla, la cual lo dejo desconcertado y confundido, sobre el significado de la misma._

**CAPITULO 2: DE REGRESO A CASA**

A la mañana siguiente, Ash fue el primero en despertar, esto debido a la pesadilla que tuvo en la noche, la cual provoco que ya no pudiera dormir a gusto, así que decidió cambiarse con su atuendo habitual y salir a dar una vuelta, pero Pikachu sintió que su entrenado había despertado, y sin ninguna otra opción decidió llevárselo. esto con el fin de poder pensar y ordenar un poco su mente, y además ver si lo mejor era comentarles su sueño a sus amigos o simplemente guardárselo… Así que una vez con su ropa y su Pikachu en el hombro, se retiró.

Paso media hora desde que Ash se retiró y para ese tiempo ya todos estaban despiertos, pero sorprendidos al ver que ni Ash y tampoco Pikachu se encontraba en el Centro Pokemon, lo cual los dejo un poco desconcertados, más a Serena, ya que le preocupaba que los haya dejado ahí en Kalos sin decir nada, sin embargo en ese momento llega Ash, ya con la mente más despejada y es cuando se da cuenta de que sus amigos estaban preocupados al no saber nada de el.

— Ash! En ¿dónde estabas?, me tenías muy preocupada… — Dijo Serena un poco molesta y preocupada a la vez.

— Si si si Ash… porque te vas sin decir nada… verdad Dedenne? — Dijo Bonnie

.— De ne nee — Dijo el pokemon, apoyando a la pequeña Bonnie. Sin embargo Clemont noto que Ash no estaba bien, cosa que ninguna de las muchachas se dio cuenta.

— Perdón chicos, es que necesitaba dar una vuelta, es que aún no me creo que haya ganado la liga ja ja… verdad ¿Pikachu? — Respondió el entrenador a sus amigos, aunque lo dijo con una sonrisa fingida, ya que no quería preocuparlos por su sueño, cosa que decidió guardárselo para él y para su Pikachu.

— Pika Pika Pii — Contesto el fiel amigo de Ash, este sabiendo que su entrenador quería ocultar su sueño, asi que Serena y Bonnie le dijeron que estaba bien y que no había problema, pero ese cuento no se lo trago Clemont, así que decidió que le iba a preguntar más tarde a Ash, para saber qué es lo que tenía.

Dejando todo, más tarde Ash decidió comunicarse con el Profesor Oak, mediante los teléfonos que hay en el Centro Pokemon, en eso el Profesor le contesa.

— Ash, hola muchacho, muchas felicidades — Felicitando al entrenador por su victoria.

— Gracias profesor — Le contesto Ash, en eso aparece de manera repentina su mamá en la pantalla del teléfono, sorprendiendo al entrenador.

— Ash, hijo muchísimas felicidades campeón. ¿Cómo te encuentras?, espero que te cambies todos los días de ropa interior — Lo último provoco que Ash se avergonzara. — Hay mamá no digas esas cosas por teléfonoo… Pero gracias por felicitarme y también gracias por verme competir en la liga, me encuentro muy feliz y además bien — Lo último era una gran mentira.

— Hay no agradezcas Ash, estoy muy orgullosa de ti… pero dime ¿Cuándo regresaras a Pueblo Paleta? — Pregunto su mamá ansiosa, porque pronto regresara por fin su hijo.

— ¿Por qué mamá? — Pregunto Ash — Pero yo supongo que muy pronto… en menos de dos días estoy de regreso en Kanto — Confirmo Ash a su mamá.

— Nada más Ash, para prepararte una sorpresa jaja… además ¿vendrás solo? — Le pregunto de nuevo a Ash — No ma… llevare a mis amigos que me acompañaron durante todo Kalos — Contesto de manera entusiasta el entrenador

— Genial! asi que por fin conoceré a Clemont y a Bonnie, pero sobre todo a mi futura nuera — Lo último le provocó un gran sonrojo a Ash, que solo pudo decir una cosa.

— Que cosas dices mamá… sabes que adiós y nos vemos en dos días — Colgando la llamada y yendo a decirles a sus amigos sobre la idea de ir a Kanto durante un tiempo.

Serena ya lo sabía, así que no dudo en decir que si, en cambio Clemont, dudo al principio, pero su hermana lo convenció en aceptar la propuesta, así que también aceptaron en ir, entonces ya estaba todo decidido, así que Ash iba a ir a sacar los boletos para el primer vuelvo del siguiente día, Clemont al oir eso decidió acompañarlo y así aprovechar para preguntarle sobre el estado en que se encontraba en la mañana.

Durante el trayecto Ash iba con Pikachu en su hombro como era habitual y a su lado iba Clemont, durante el trayecto de ida solo platicaron sobre cosas que planeaban hacer cada uno en el futuro, donde Clemont iba aprovechar para sacarle la verdad, sobre lo que ocurrió en la mañana en el Centro Pokemon.

— Dime Ash, ahora que eres campeón, ¿Qué tienes contemplado hacer? — Pregunto Clemont al entrenador

— Pues aún no sé muy bien, estoy entre entrar a la liga de campeones o retar al alto mando, o simplemente descansar un poco jajaja, quiero despejar un poco mi mente… — La respuesta por parte de Ash no era del todo segura. — Y tu Clemont, ¿Qué piensas hacer en el futuro? — Le preguntó al inventor

— Tenía pensado regresar a mis labores como líder de gimnasio, pero prefiero dejar Kalos por un tiempo para conocer más sobre los pokemon eléctrico, además de conocer más regiones… — Respondió de manera decidida

— Wow! qué bien hermano, pues podrás empezar por Kanto jajaja — Le dijo a Clemont — De hecho si… Ash, tengo algo que preguntarte — Le comenta de manera seria a su amigo.

— Si, dime ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Ash — Dime que es lo que tienes, yo no me creo esa excusa tonta que diste en la mañana sobre que aún no te sientes como campeón de liga, dime ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? — Le pregunto con tono serio al entrenador— Sabes que cuentas conmigo… — Dándole a entender a Ash, que puede confiar en él.

— Ja ja ja…hay Clemont, pero si eso era la verdad, no tengo nada je je — Respondió nervioso el entrenador. — Ja, sabes esas mentiras no funcionan conmigo, ya se… te reto aquí a una batalla, uno a uno, si yo gano, me cuentas todo lo que sucede sin ninguna excusa, pero si tu ganas, me olvidare de todo, ¿aceptas? — Propuso de manera decidida el líder de gimnasio.

Ash no sabía qué hacer, pero confió en que él iba a ganar, y acepto el reto, entonces se dirigieron a un pequeño campo de batalla cerca de ahí.

— Muy bien Pikachu, yo te elijo — dijo el entrenador — Pikaa — le contesto el Pokemon a su entrenador.

— Bunnelby! yo te elijoo… — Dijo lanzando la pokebola y saliendo de ella el pokemon conejo.

Y comenzó la batalla.

— Muy bien Pikachu, usa Embestida — Ordeno el entrenador.

— Bunnelby, usa Excavar para evitar el ataque — Tanto la orden de Clemonnt, como la rápida reacción de Bunnelby ayudaron a evitar el ataque de Pikachu.

— Muy bien Bunnelby ahora sal y utiliza Doble Equipo — Ordenando Clemont a su pokemon.

— Pikachu utiliza Cola de Fierro, contra todos — Odernando Ash

La táctica de Ash sirvió, dándole con la Cola de Hierro a Bunnelby desde el aire, dándole un buen golpe, el cual aun así no afecto mucho al pokemon y se repuso al instante.

— Bunnelby utiliza Doble Bofetón — El pokemon obedeció y se impulsó aprovechando que aun Pikachu estuviera en el aire, así el ataque hizo que Pikachu cayera de manera brusca y fuera un golpe muy duro para el pokemon, pero aún no lo debilitaba del todo, Ash estaba desconcentrado en la batalla, no se sentía seguro de sí mismo, así que no pensó muy bien las cosas. — Pikachuu utiliza Atactrueno — Ordeno Ash al instante.

Bunnelby aún se encontraba en el aire, así que se encontraba como un blanco fácil, fue cuando Clemont dio su última orden, para culminar con la batalla.

— Bunnelby esquiva el ataque y utiliza Carga Salvaje — Ordenando Clemont, haciendo recordar a Ash que el Bunnelby de Clemont, sabía un ataque de tipo eléctrico.

En ese momento Bunnelby esquivo el Atactrueno y fue cubierto por electricidad y al instante se impulsó a toda velocidad, dando un golpe muy crítico a Pikachu, el cual provoco de tal forma que rebotara contra la pared y lo dejara tirado…

Ash al ver eso se preocupó — Pikachuuu, levántate — Le pidió el entrenador, en ese momento Pikachu se levantó, pero simplemente al instante volvió a caer, quedando debilitado…

Ash no lo podía creer, siendo campeón no pudo contra un líder de gimnasio, y fue cuando Clemotn se acero a Ash y le dijo — Ash, primero que nada vamos a llevar a Pikachu a un Centro Pokemon y ahí cumplirás con tu palabra y me dirás todo… Además de que eso influencio en tu batalla y no estuviste concentrado…— Le dijo Clemont a Ash un poco molesto por las actitudes de Ash y el no confiar en él.

Una vez en el centro pokemon… tanto Ash como Clemont dejaron a sus pokemon descansar y se sentaron el comedor del mismo para poder platicar.

— Cuéntame de una vez Ash…- Le dijo Clemont al azabache

— Bueno veras Clemont, ayer tuve un sueño, el cual me dejo un poco desconcertado y sacado de onda, lo que paso es que vi imágenes de las regiones por donde eh estado, en total destrucción, era como un apocalipsis por así decirlo…- Explico Ash y pauso para recordar — Después de esas escenas, me encontraba en un lugar donde todo colapsaba y enfrente de mí se encontraba una persona, que tenía el rostro encapuchado, lo único visible era su boca, esta persona emitía un aura oscura y siniestra, simplemente recuerdo que me dijo algo… era algo así como "querido campeón… el futuro que nos espera, será maravilloso"… después de eso, simplemente comenzó a reír, y todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció y caía en hacia la oscuridad infinita, pero esa risa seguia escuchándose… y fue cuando… — Después de esa explicación, Ash ya no quería decir nada más, sin embargo Clemont quería saber todo.

— Ya Ash dime todo de una vez, por favor amigo — Le dijo Celmont con un tono serio, pero imapactado por lo que había oído.

— Bueno… el punto es que en ese momento que caia, escuche a Serena pedir ayuda, me gritaba a mí que la fuera ayudar, sin embargo no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido y un poco atemorizado… y fue cuando me desperté…— Concluyo Ash su relato.

Clemont quedo impactado y entendía porque Ash no quería contarle nada a nadie, por lo mismo de no quererlos preocupar. —Y por eso me levante muy temprano en la mañana, para despejarme y pensar bien sobre decirles o no, además de encontrarle sentido a toda esa pesadilla... — Termino de explicar Ash

— Bueno Ash, te entiendo y comprendo porque no querías que nadie supiera… te prometo que no le diré nada a Bonnie y mucho menos a Serena. — Esas palabras ayudaron a Ash a sentirse más aliviado, y con menos presión.

— Eso si Ash… desde ahora hay que estar más que prevenidos, puede que esto sea solo algo equis, o que sea una precaución de lo que se avecina en el futuro…— Concluyo Clemont… en ese momento fueron por sus pokemon que ya estaban bien y decidieron ir en marcha por los boletos para su regreso a casa.

El camino de regreso, fue algo más rápido, y simplemente se apuraron antes de que anocheciera, al llegar al Centro Pokemon en donde estaban Serena y Bonnie, les avisaron que mañana se irían muy temprano, para que asi puedieran descansar temprano y estar listo para mañana.

Ash aprovecho para llamar al Profesor Oak y perdile de favor de que en el atardecer del siguiente dia, los podía recoger en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Verde en Kanto, el profesor dijo que estaba bien. y con eso, todos se fueron a descansar para estar al 100% para poder regresar al día siguiente a su hogar.

La noche paso rápido, y con eso se alistaron y partieron desde muy temprano al aeropuerto y así dirigirse a Kanto, al llegar abordaron de manera inmediata el avio y partieron.

El viaje fue rápido, mientras viajaban, Bonnie iba sentada con su hermano, e iban durmiendo durante la mayor parte del viaje, por otra parte Serena iba a lado de Ash e igual ella iba durmiendo, Ash miraba la ventana del avión y solo iba pensando en todos sus viajes, y en la forma en que gano la liga, gracias al apoyo de Clemont y Bonnie, pero sobre todo el de Serena, la cual le dio todo su apoyo, amistad y sobre todo su cariño en el momento que lo necesito, en ese momento voltio a ver a la hermosa muchacha de cabellos color miel y de repente recordó su pesadilla, pero esta vez no le dio temor, al contrario se armó de valor y se prometio en ese momento, que iba a estar preparado para lo que sucediera e iba a ser capaz de dar su vida no solo por Serena o su mamá, sino por todos sus seres queridos y por sus pokemons, aunque eso le costara su vida…

Luego del viaje llegaron a Ciudad Verde, al llegar todos estaban emocionados pero más Bonnie.

— Woow! Esto es la Región de Kanto, se ve que es un lugar hermoso y lleno de lindos pokemon, verdad Dedenne — Dijo la pequeña — De nene ne— Le contesto el pequeño pokemon.

Igual Serena estaba emocionada, ya que esa Región fue en donde conocio a Ash, y le traía muchos recuerdos.

— Tanto tiempo… verdad ¿Ash?— Le dijo de manera melancólica la muchacha de cabello color miel al azabache que estaba a su lado — Si Serena... tanto tiempo desde aquella vez… — Dijo el entrenador con un tono de felicidad.

Entonces fue cuando se dirigieron afuera del Aeropuerto y vieron al Profesor Oak esperándolos en su camioneta.

— Bienvenido de nuevo a casa, campeón… - Dijo orgulloso el Profesor a Ash, que lo veía como un nieto más.

— Muchas gracias, profesor… estoy de regreso — Y dicho eso, todos se subieron a la camioneta del Profesor y se dirigieron a Pueblo Paleta.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Gracias por leer el capitulo, ojala este haya sido de su agrado.

Una cosa, no se si la batalla me haya quedado bien o mal, la verdad no soy muy bueno plasmando mis ideas sobre como se llevan a cabo las batallas, asi que quisiera que me hicieran saber, si de esa forma están bien o si necesito cambiar algo.

De nuevo gracias y dejen sus review.


	3. Reencuentro: Amigos Del Pasado Pt1

**Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí les traigo el capitulo 3 de este Fic, que espero sea de su agrado por lo menos, y perdón si me tarde un poco, es que por cosas de la escuela y así me impiden muchas cosas, pero haré lo posible por subir un capitulo cada semana, y de nuevo gracias a todos los que siguen la historia en verdad eso me motiva a seguir con ella.**

Responde a algunas cosas que me dijeron en las Reviws.

Cesar14399: Gracias por decirme, en verdad se me hace un poco difícil plasmar las batallas, pero tratare de hacer lo posible para que salgan mejor mas adelante.

Asurax1: A mi me pasa eso, tengo la batalla en mente, pero no la puedo escribir bien.

BrunoSuey: De hecho, las batallas en el anime no siempre se basan en los juegos, así que me guiare de esas batallas para plasmar las mías jeje... y si el AmourShipping es confirmado.

baraka108: Pues por el momento no le pondré una competencia a Serena, aunque ella es algo "celosa" y por cualquier cosa lo es.

Sin mas que decir, disfruten del capitulo.

**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior… Debido a la pesadilla Ash se encontraba en un estado de confusión y temor, cosa que solo se dio cuenta Clemont… ante eso Ash deicidio hablar con el Prfoesor Oak y su mamá, avisando que regresaba a Kanto en dos días, y que iba a ir acompañado de sus amigos de Kalos, los cuales aceptaron acompañar al azabache, sin embargo, durante el camino para comprar los boletos para la Región de Kanto, Clemont reto a una batalla a Ash, para que este le contara sobre lo que le pasaba, una vez terminada y ganada esta por Clemont, Ash decidió contarle sobre su pesadilla, entendiendo la situación de su amigo, y dándole su apoyo y su palabra de no decirle a nadie, con esto resuelto de cierta forma, nuestros héroes partieron a la Región Kanto en donde se encontraron con el Profesor Oak, el cual los llevo a Pueblo Paleta._

**CAPITULO 3: REENCUENTRO: AMIGOS DEL PASADO PT.1**

Mientras el Profesor conducía hacia Pueblo Paleta, Ash iba en el asiento de copiloto junto con Pikachu, observando el gran paisaje que le ofrecía su región, mientras en la parte de atrás, iban Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, fue cuando decidió presentarle al Profesor sus acompañantes de viaje.

— Bueno Profesor le presento a Clemont, líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose — Le dijo al Profesor — Es un placer conocerlo Profesor Oak — Saludando de manera cortes hacia el profesor.

— Y esta pequeña niña es Bonnie, la hermana de Clemont — dijo Ash refiriéndose a la pequeña rubia — Holaa mucho gusto profesor, le presento a mi amigo Dedenne — Dijo la pequeña, además saliendo el pequeño Dedenne de su bolso para saludar.

— Mucho gusto muchachos, es un gusto que visiten a la Región de Kanto — Respondió el profesor con una gran sonrisa a la presentación de estos dos hermanos, mientras seguía conduciendo.

— Y por último profesor, le presento a Serena… aunque no sé si la recuerde… jeje

— Dijo el azabache refiriéndose a la muchacha — Hola Profesor Oak, ya tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veo… desde ese campamento que realizo hace casi 10 años, ¿recuerda? — Le dijo la joven al Profesor

En eso el profesor se quedó pensativo, tratando de recordar, ya que a su edad ya no recordaba muchas cosas, pero fue cuando le vino a la mente la niña que estaba junto con Ash el último día del campamento — Vaya… así que tú eres esa pequeña niña que esta con Ash en el campamento, cuanto tiempo ha pasado Serena, me alegra volverte a ver pequeña, y que gran sorpresa que se hayan cruzado sus caminos una vez más— Dijo el profesor con una voz melancólica, pero feliz por el reencuentro de estos dos.

— Muchas gracias profesor, igual me alegro de volver a verlo — Respondió la muchacha de cabello color miel, mostrando un sonrojo y una sonrisa.

De ahí en adelante, Ash y los demás le iban contando al Profesor sobre toda sus aventuras que vivieron en Kalos, además de los nuevos pokemon que Ash capturo en dicha región, con esto el viaje fue rápido, y llegaron por fin a Pueblo Paleta, para ser exactos, a la casa del azabache.

Tan pronto se detuvo el vehículo, Ash salió corriendo y entro a su casa tan rápido como pudo, junto con su amigo Pikachu.

— Mamá, ya estoy de regre… — Dijo el entrenador gritando, pero no logro terminar, debido a la sorpresa que le dio tanto a él como a Pikachu, ver a dos personas peculiares en la sala de su casa, uno de ellos era una muchacha de cabello color naranja y piel clara, mientras el otro era un joven moreno de cabello negro, y en efecto eran ni más ni menos que Misty y Brock.

— No puede ser… ¿Misty? ¿Brock?... — Fue lo único que pudo decir Ash, al no poder creer que sus antiguos compañeros de viaje estén ahí en su casa, mientras Pikachu se emocionó al poder verlos de nuevo.

— Hay Ash pero que descortés eres, mínimo un "hola" no estaría mal — Le dijo Misty a Ash un poco molesta

— Si Ash, antes saludabas amigo — Dijo también Brock al aun sorprendido Ash

En ese momento entran el Profesor Oak y los demás, a la casa, dejando confundidos a los chicos provenientes de Kalos, por ver a esas dos personas ahí, mientras el Profesor Oak, solamente sonreía nervioso por la situación.

Pikachu no dudo, y fue rápido con Misty saltando a sus brazos — Pikachuu… cuanto tiempo, te he extrañado… — Dijo Misty al cargar al pokemon del azabache, este solo abrazo a la entrenadora.

— Jeje, perdonen chicos, es que me quedé asombrado de verlos de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, además de que han cambiado un poco… en verdad me alegra mucho que estén aquí — Dijo Ash, disculpándose por lo ocurrido.

En ese momento la mamá de Ash se dirige a la sala, al escuchar una voz familiar.

— Ash, bienvenido hijo… me alegro mucho de que por fin hayas regresado. — Dijo Delia a su hijo, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de la cara que tenía Ash, que daba a entender, que necesitaba una explicación por la visita de Misty y Brock.

— Jeje Ash, creo que te preguntaras, por qué están aquí Misty y Brock — Le dijo Delia a su hijo, este último solo afirmo con la cabeza — La verdad es que esta es la sorpresa que te tenia, muchos de tus amigos supieron que por fin después de tantos fracasos, saliste victorioso de una liga pokemon, aunque ellos aún no lo podían creer… decidieron venir a felicitarte personalmente… así que los invite — Trato de dar la mejor explicación a su hijo.

— Así es Ash, esa es la mera verdad, y ya aprovechando de la situación… muchísimas felicidades amigos, por fin pudiste completar tu objetivo — Le dijo Brock a Ash, levantándose y dándole la mano, como una forma de respeto y admiración al entrenador.

En ese mismo momento Misty se levanta también y le dice — En verdad ya era hora Ash, te tardaste más de lo que esperaba, pero aun así felicidades, campeón — Le dijo Misty aun con Pikachu entre sus brazos, mientras le sonreía al entrenador.

— Wow chicos, en verdad muchas gracias, y más porque ustedes estuvieron a mi lado durante mis inicios en mi aventura y durante mis primeros fracasos, así como mis primeras victorias… — les respondió el azabache a sus amigos con un tono nostálgico, ellos solo le sonrieron al entrenador.

Misty ve al Profesor Oak junto a tres personas que eran desconocidos para ella, fue cuando ella le dijo a Ash — Y que Ash… no nos vas a presentar a tus amigos o que… — Este comentario hizo que Ash volteara y viera al Profesor y a los demás parados en la puerta.

— Ah sí cierto, perdón por ser grosero… pero les quiero presentar a mis amigos que estuvieron en todo mi viaje durante Kalos — Dijo el azabache a Misty y Brock — Él es Clemont líder de gimnasio en Ciudad Lumiose y esta pequeña es su hermana Bonnie — Dijo Ash presentando a los dos hermanos rubios.

— Mucho gusto a todos — Dijeron Clemont y Bonnie a la par… al igual Dedenne, el cual salió del bolso de Bonnie para saludar.

— Y ella es Serena una amiga de la infancia, que por cosas del destino nos encontramos de nuevo en Kalos — Dijo Ash volteando a ver a la entrenadora, mostrándole una sonrisa a ella.

— Hola, mucho gusto en poder conocerlos — Dijo Serena a los amigos de Ash, aunque ella no se encontraba muy cómoda por la situación, y era debido a que sentía "celos" por Misty.

— Wow, con que un líder de gimnasio, su hermana menor y una "amiga" de la infancia eh… es muy parecido de cierta forma, aunque interesante, pero bueno, mucho gusto a todos, yo soy Misty, y también soy líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste aquí en Kanto — Dijo Misty, presentándose ante los demás.

— Y yo soy Brock, ex líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada igual aquí en Kanto, y actualmente soy un doctor pokemon, me da gusto poder conocerlos — Dijo Brock alegre de poder conocer a los nuevos amigos de Ash.

— Bueno muchachos, me gusto poder verlos de nuevo, pero me paso a retirar, tengo que volver al laboratorio, los veo al rato Misty y Brock — Dijo el Profesro Oak, despidiéndose de todos y retirándose de la casa de los Ketchum.

Justo en ese momento Delia aprovecha y se acerca a los chicos de Kalos, para poder saludarlos.

— Hola chicos, hasta que por fin tengo el gusto de conocerlos en persona — Dijo Delia refiriéndose en especial a Clemont y Bonnie.

— Si señora, es un gusto y un placer poder estar aquí en Kanto y más que nada gracias por darnos oportunidad de quedarnos aquí — Respondió Clemont, y ella solo le sonrió y le dijo — No agradezcas, al contrario saben que están en su casa.

De pronto Delia voltea a ver a Serena, la cual se encontraba callada, y decide sacarle la plática y si es posible, molestarla un poco con Ash.

— Y ¿Qué tal tú Serena?, años sin poder verte hija, me da gusto que por fin mi Ash y tu estén juntos — Dijo Delia con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Esto solo causo un gran sonrojo en la chica de cabello color miel.

— … Hola señora Delia, en verdad tiene tiempo que no la veía, jeje… y yo junto con Ash… no diga esas cosas — Respondió Serena nerviosa, ya que al parecer la mamá de Ash ya sabía sus sentimientos hacia su hijo.

Ante tal acción los hermanos solo rieron al ver la forma en que Serena contesto, ya que era más que obvia, Delia solo sonrió.

— Hay Serena… hija, no eres la mejor mintiendo, desde pequeña sé que Ash y tu están destinados a estar juntos… — Dijo Delia, mientras se acerca lentamente a ella — Y sabes… si no te aplicas, puede ser que te ganen a Ash… — Le dijo al oído con un tono serio, y dándole al último una sonrisa, regresando a la cocina.

Esto dejo a Serena preocupada, confundida y un poco triste, al ver que Delia tenía toda la razón.

Había pasado ya casi una hora desde la llegada de Ash y los demás a su casa, como llegaron en el atardecer, decidió Delia preparar la cena para todos, con la ayuda de parte de Brock y Clemont, durante la cena, Delia le comento a su hijo que faltaban muchos de sus amigos, que llegarían durante la semana para felicitarlo, cosa que sorprendió a Ash, entre ellos le dijo su mamá que estaban May y su hermano Max, Dawn, Iris y Cilan y posiblemente muchos más.

Ash se puso feliz al ver que podría volver a ver a la mayoría de sus amigos y así poder estar reunidos todos, mientras los demás solo escuchaban, algunos curiosos por querer conocer a los amigos de Ash, pero Serena al escuchar que la mayoría de "amigos" que venían eran mujeres, la dejo un poco preocupada y decepcionada, recordando lo que le dijo Delia, cosa que noto Ash, pero no quiso preguntarle en ese momento.

Con esto llego la noche, así que tanto Misty como Brock, se retiraron, ya que ellos se estaban quedando en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, después de retirarse, Delia asigno las habitaciones, donde solo tenía desocupada una, dejando a Clemont dormir junto con Ash en su habitación, y las dos chicas en la otra, y así cada quien se cambió y preparo para dormir, tanto Clemont como Bonnie, se dirigieron a dormir al instante en sus habitaciones asignadas, al igual que la señora Delia.

Entonces Ash vio que Serena se encontraba sentada en la puerta de su casa en la parte de afuera, el entrenador decidió ir a ver que tenía, además de preguntarle del porque tenía una cara de preocupación en la hora de la cena.

— Serena… ¿me puedo sentar? — Pregunto el azabache a la muchacha de cabello color miel.

— Ah Ash… claro que si… — Respondiendo al entrenador, el cual hizo caso y se sentándose a su lado.

— Dime Serena, ¿qué tienes?... ¿porque tienes esa cara de preocupación? — Cuestionaba el entrenador a la muchacha.

— Nada Ash… solo son pensamientos que tengo… — Respondió triste Serena — Así que no te preocupes, campeón — Le dijo con más ánimos, tratando de aparentar que se encontraba bien.

Ash al escuchar la respuesta por parte de ella, que no era muy convincente, se puso a pensar y tratar de ver qué es lo que sucedía, el no entendía la situación, cuando de pronto, Serena dijo — Ash, la verdad es que tengo celos… o algo por el estilo, hoy al ver cómo te llevabas con Misty, y además de escuchar que tienes muchas amigas, y que te vendrán a ver, me causaron celos… aunque no sé porque… simplemente estoy confundida — Dijo Serena, tratando de no decirle que ella está enamorada de él.

Lo anterior, quedo confundido y sonrojado, no creía que ella tuviera celos por sus amigas, él tenía idea de que ella sentía por el más que una simple amistad, pero a la vez lo dudo, se sentía culpable de cierta forma ante esto… de pronto llegaron a su mente imágenes de su pesadilla, recordando como ella le pedía ayuda, esto dejo a Ash un poco pensativo y preocupado, no quería que por culpa de él, ella se sintiera así, y mucho menos quería que le pasara algo a ella, el poco a poco iba aclarando ideas de lo que en verdad sentía por ella.

Ante tal situación el abrazo a Serena de manera repentina, el cual fue de sorpresa para ella, causándole un enorme sonrojo por tal acción y correspondiendo a la vez al abrazo, fue cuando Ash se dispuso a hablar.

— Sabes Serena… creo que no deberías de sentir celos por ellas jeje, la verdad es que ellas son solo eso… amigas, que a tal grado les tengo un cariño, que puede ser igual al de una hermana, y eso es porque al igual que tú, ellas estuvieron conmigo durante mis viajes y me apoyaron igual que tú — Esas palabras no aliviaron del todo a Serena, hasta cierto punto la desanimo, al oír que era una simple amiga como ellas, Ash se dio cuenta de eso, y continuo su explicación.

— Aun no termino… tú Serena, eres un caso exclusivo, a ti te conocí durante mi infancia y el volverte a ver y recordarte, me genero una gran alegría… además de siempre estar conmigo en todo momento, en siempre ser dulce y casi nunca pelear por cosas absurdas, por todo y muchas cosas más es que eres diferente, eres una chica especial, y por la cual estoy dispuesto a todo, hasta dar si es necesario mi vida, con tal de protegerte… sin ti, creo que perdería un poco de sentido mi vida — Esa explicación le dio a Serena seguridad de sí misma y además género muchos sentimientos encontrados dentro de ella, dejándola sin palabras, ante todo lo que le dijo su azabache.

— Asi que Serena, ya no te preocupes, mi querida princesa — Dijo Ash, dándole un beso en la frente a Serena y abrazándola de nuevo.

Después de esto, ambos decidieron ir a descansar a cada una de sus habitaciones asignadas, sin antes desearse buenas noches.

Sin embargo Ash de nuevo tenía una pesadilla, pero no era del todo igual a la primera que tuvo en Kalos, en su sueño veía que estaba en medio de la nada flotando, y justo frente de él veía imágenes y recuerdos de su infancia, junto a su papá y a su mamá, esto le afecto mucho al entrenador, ya que su papá… había muerto cuando él tenía 5 años, y no sabían la razón o circunstancia por la que él murió…

Todas esas imágenes hicieron que el quedara en estado de shock, en ese momento todos esos recuerdos se rompieron en pedazos, para que apareciera en frente de él, una vez más el mismo sujeto que su primer pesadilla, Ash no entendía la razón de su aparición, el sujeto simplemente se empezó a reir del sufrimiento que tenía Ash, mientras le decía — Tu destino es sufrir Ash… y todo lo que te rodea colapsara y desaparecerá… — En ese momento Ash, decidio enfrentarlo — Maldito… ¿Quién rayos eres tú? — Pregunto el entrenador enojado, el extraño ser, solamente le respondió mientras reía — TU PEOR PESADILLA — Causando que el entrenador despertara, esta vez no estaba asustado, al contrario estaba furioso y confundido, quería saber quién era esa persona y porque le decía esas cosas, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido, y al ver que Clemont no estaba en la habitación, decidió levantarse.

* * *

A lo lejos de la casa de los Ketchum, un pequeño grupo personas, que para ser exactos eran tres jóvenes, llegaban al laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

— Umm supongo que aquí debe de ser el laboratorio del Profesor — Dijo una muchacha de cabello color azul, con un gorro de color blanco, acompañada de dos chicos.

— Si en efecto yo creo que es aquí, tiene facha de ser un laboratorio y si no lo es, les pondré una multa, por mentirosos — Dijo un chico un tanto extrovertido, de cabello color rubio, con una sudadera de rayas blancas y naranjas.

— Vaya… pero que escandalosos son, mejor toquen el timbre de una vez… — Dijo el ultimo integrante de ese grupo, con una cara de pocos amigos, este era un chico de cabello color lila con una sudadera azul.

Entonces, la chica decide tocar el timbre, y al instante le contesta el Profesor Oak, preguntando que quienes eran, a lo cual ella respondió con una enorme sonrisa — Hola Profesor Oak… somos Dawn, Paul y Barry.

CONTUNUARA…

* * *

Muy bien gracias a todos por leer el capitulo del día de hoy.

Como siempre espero sus criticas, dudas u opiniones, sobre la historia o si me quieren dar sugerencias, igual todas las aceptare para mejorar.

PD. Ahora quisiera saber que opinarían, si en un futuro Pikachu evolucionara a Raichu, espero que me den su punto de vista, y sin ninguna otra cosa que decir.

**Gracias de nuevo... y nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	4. Reencuentro: Rivales Del Presente Pt2

**Hola a todos... bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, ojala que este capitulo sea de su agrado, ademas de que esta vez quedo un poco largo aunque no demasiado, agradezco su apoyo y sus comentarios... sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo.**

Pd. Perdón por la demora en subir el capitulo, estoy en época de exámenes y así.

**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior… Luego de la llegada de nuestros héroes desde la Región de Kalos a la Región de Kanto, se encontraron con el Profesor Oak, el cual se encargó de llevarlos a Pueblo Paleta, al llegar, Ash junto con su Pikachu tuvieron un nostálgico reencuentro, que para sorpresa de ellos fue con dos de sus viejos amigos, Misty y Brock, que después de mucho tiempo se volvieron a ver, además de que Delia estaba feliz por ver de nuevo a Serena y de conocer a los chicos de Kalos… pero no todo era alegría, Serena estaba confundida, decepcionada y celosa por las amigas de Ash, todos estos sucesos, culminaron con una plática entre Ash y Serena… en la cual demostraron sus sentimientos de manera indirecta y Ash dejando en claro que ella es única._

**CAPITULO 4: REENCUENTRO: RIVALES DEL PRESENTE PT. 2**

Una noche de recuerdos y una nueva pesadilla por parte de Ash, dejaron intrigado al azabache… culminando con la llegada de Dawn, Barry y Paul a la Región de Kanto y exactamente al laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

El Profesor Oak, al ver que eran amigos de Ash, fue inmediatamente a abrirles la puerta, y dejarlos pasar, a la vez este el saludo de una manera más presentable.

— Hola chicos, me da gusto verlos, veo que llegaron rápido desde la región Sinnoh — Dijo el profesor de manera cordial.

— Hola Profesor Oak, muchas gracias por recibirnos en su laboratorio — Dijo Dawn, respondiendo al saludo.

— Si profesor muchas gracias, además de que si llegamos muy rápido, gracias a eso no le pondré ninguna multa a nadie — Dijo Barry, saludando al Profesor y respondiendo su pregunta.

— Jeje no agradezcan chicos, al contrario me da gusto que estén aquí — Respondió el profesor ante el agradecimiento de los jóvenes.

Pero en cambio Paul se encontraba callado como siempre, y con su típica cara de pocos amigos, pero este volteo a ver a su alrededor, para luego ver al Profesor y preguntarle — Profesor… ¿en dónde se encuentra Ash? — Dijo Paul de forma grosera, ya que ni un "hola" le dijo al profesor, esta actitud no le gusto para nada a Dawn.

— A ver Paul, en verdad eres grosero, primero que nada saluda al profesor, antes de preguntar por Ash, por esas cosas no tienes muchos amigos —Dijo Dawn enfadada ante las actitudes de Paul.

— Tu cállate Dawn… a mí solo me interesa derrotar de una vez al patético de Ash — Dijo Paul a Dawn, de manera fría.

El profesor solo tenía una gota de sudor en la sien (la típica gota que sale en el anime), mientras sonreía con nerviosismo.

— Jeje Dawn no te preocupes por esto, y Paul, este Ash se encuentra en su casa aun, así que si quieres verlo, ten paciencia y espéralo, supongo que vendrá a ver sus pokemon, ya que ayer no le dio tiempo — Respondió el Profesor a Dawn y Paul.

— Maldita sea… pues qué más da… — Fue lo último que dijo Paul.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ash, este al ver que no estaba Clemont en la habitación, decidió levantarse y aprovecho bañarse y cambiarse rápido, una vez terminado esto, bajo a la sala para encontrarse con Clemont y Bonnie sentados en el sillón, mientras Pikachu jugaba con Dedenne,

— Buenos días Clemont y Bonnie — Dijo Ash saludando a los hermanos.

— Ah hola Ash, buenos días — Saludo Clemont a Ash

— Heey Ash hola… muy buenos días, ¿Qué tal descansaste? — Dijo Bonnie saludando y preguntando a Ash.

Ash mientras platicaba, decidió sentarse en otro sillón a lado de donde estaban los hermanos, aprovechando saludar tanto a Dedenne y Pikachu, este último saltando a los brazos de su entrenador, respondiendo al saludo, entonces Ash al oír la pregunta de Bonnie, lo volvió a dejar pensativo, ya que su nueva pesadilla, lo dejo confundido e intrigado, pero decidió no decir nada sobre lo que había soñado, así que decidió mentir.

— Ah dormí muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar… oigan y en donde esta Serena — Dijo Ash, mintiendo lo mejor posible, y cambiando de tema, además de que se le hacía raro no ver a Serena ahí.

— Serena se encuentra con tu mamá en la cocina, al parecer le pidió su ayuda para poder preparar el desayuno — Dijo Clemont, respondiendo a lo que había preguntado su amigo.

— Oh ya veo…— Dijo Ash con cara de asombro — "Desde cuando se llevan tan bien mi mamá y Serena" — Pensó Ash

En ese mismo momento, se ve a Serena en la cocina junto con Delia, preparando todo para el desayuno, mientras estas conversaban.

— Hay Serena, eres muy buena cocinera, la verdad no lo sabía… mi querido Ash se sacó la lotería contigo, en verdad — Dijo Delia, orgullosa de decir de manera indirecta que Serena era la nuera indicada.

— Haaay señora Delia, muchas gracias…— Dijo Serena sonrojada — Pero ya le dije que entre Ash y yo no pasa nada… — Termino de decir Serena, esta vez con un nerviosismo en su voz.

.— A ver Serena, primero que nada dime solo Delia, no me digas "señora", que aún no estoy tan vieja — Dijo Delia — Y en segunda, ya no me ocultes algo que es más claro que el agua… pero bueno, solo te dejo en claro que yo estoy de acuerdo de que ustedes estén juntos, y que de mi parte tienes mi apoyo para cualquier cosa — Dijo Delia, con una sonrisa.

Serena, por su parte estaba al principio un poco nerviosa, por la forma en que le pidió que evitara decirle "señora", pero después se puso sonrojada y feliz, al oir que Delia estaba de acuerdo con lo que pudiera pasar en un futuro con Ash.

— Muchas gracias seño… digo Delia — Dijo Serena con nervios.

Después de esa platica tan peculiar, ellas terminaron y sirvieron el desayuno, así todos desayunaron, durante el mismo, el azabache dijo lo delicioso que estaba todo, comentario que dejo a Serena con una satisfacción, al saber que le gusto lo que preparo para él, al término de este todos se prepararon para poder ir al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, y así poder saludar y dejar que sus nuevos pokemon se conozcan con los demás, aparte de que Bonnie quería ver a todos sus pokemon de otras regiones, mientras Clemont quería ver los inventos que tenía el Profesor Oak, por parte de Serena, ella estaba ansiosa por volver a ver Pueblo Paleta.

Una vez listos, decidieron retirarse, dejando solo en la casa a Delia con Mr. Mime, el camino hacia el laboratorio fue rápido para ellos, así que no tuvieron mayor conflicto en llegar.

Al llegar, Ash iba a tocar timbre, pero antes de hacerlo, salió corriendo repentinamente un muchacho rubio, el cual impacto con Ash, provocando que ambos se cayeran, esto dejo a los demás amigos de Ash impactados, al ver el accidente.

— Aaay… me duele la espalda… esto merece una multa para ti maldito… — Dijo el rubio levantándose.

— A ver si tú te fijas por donde vas idiota…— Dijo Ash, levantándose con la ayuda de Clemont.

— …Espera un momento, Ash ¿eres tú? — Dijo el rubio de nuevo, que era ni más ni menos que Barry.

— ¿Barry?... pero ¿cómo llegaste aquí?, o más bien ¿qué rayos haces aquí? — Pregunto el azabache confundido por ver ahí a Barry.

Justo en el momento en que Barry le iba a explicar a Ash, sale Paul molesto, cuyo rostro cambio por uno con una risa maliciosa, al ver a Ash,

— Con que por fin apareces Ash… — Dijo Paul viendo de forma retadora al campeón de Kalos.

— Paul… jaja a mí también me da gusto volverte a ver "amigo" — Respondio Ash con un tono sarcástico.

Paul solo carcajeo… tanto Clemont, Bonnie y Serena, solo miraban confundidos todo lo que ocurría, en ese instante sale el Profesor Oak, para ver qué pasaba y al ver a Ash y sus amigos de Kalos decide saludarlos y los invita a pasar adentro, quienes aceptaron, diciéndole lo mismo tanto a Paul como a Barry.

Ya adentro, Ash ve a Misty y a Brock, pero además de eso ve a alguien más, y justo en el momento, ese alguien corre hacia Ash para saltar y abrazarlo, era su gran amiga Dawn, que estaba muy feliz de poder verlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, esa escena molesto a Serena y a cierto entrenador de cabello color lila.

— Ash… cuanto tiempo, me alegra ver que estas bien… — Dijo Dawn mientras aún seguía abrazando a este — En verdad muchas felicidades por tu victoria en la liga de Kalos, ya que desde que participaste en Sinnoh se veía que tu tenías todo lo necesario para ser campeón de alguna liga. — Termino de decir Dawn mientras terminaba el abrazo.

— Muchas gracias Dawn, en verdad ya tiene tiempo, desde la liga de Sinnoh, en verdad me alegra que estés aquí, pero me pregunto ¿qué hacen aquí Paul y Barry? — Dijo Ash mientras veía fijamente a Paul.

Dawn le iba a explicar, pero Paul se le adelanto a la peliazul.

— Ni creas que te vine a felicitar Ash… solo vengo a pedirte una revancha, y así me demuestras si en verdad mereces el título de campeón de liga — Dijo Paul viendo a Ash mientras tenía una sonrisa.

Dawn solo se molestó al ver que Paul la había interrumpido, es más ni le había permitido hablar, ante esto le iba a reclamar, pero ahora Ash no la dejo hablar.

— Pues que esperamos Paul, vamos a tener tu dichosa revancha de una vez — Contesto Ash con un tono serio en su voz, dejando a Dawn y a Misty impactadas, ya que el antiguo Ash se hubiera quejado o hubiera hecho un berrinche por las palabras de Paul.

Así que todos se dirigen al patio del laboratorio del Profesor Oak, para poder apreciar la batalla que se avecinaba, pero en ese momento llegaron al laboratorio tres muchachos, los cuales se sorprendieron al ver personas en el patio, y más cuando vieron que se trataba una batalla en donde Ash estaba involucrado, así que decidieron ver la batalla desde lejos, para que nadie notara su presencia de ellos.

Cada uno de los entrenadores se colocó en posición para la batalla, mientras los demás estaban observando, Ash encargo a Bonnie y a Serena a Pikachu, ya que tenía planeado utilizar a otro pokemon para su batalla.

— Muy bien, yo seré el árbitro del encuentro — Dijo Clemont, colocándose en la mitad del campo.

— Esta batalla será de uno contra uno, sin sustituciones y el primero que debilite al pokemon del contrincante, será el ganador. — Explico el científico.

— Así que ¡comiencen! — Dijo Clemont, dando inicio a la batalla.

Tanto Ash como Paul, sacaron una Pokeball y la lanzaron para mostrar el pokemon que utilizarían.

— Muy bien… Torterra! sal ahora a ¡pelear! — Expreso Paul sacando a su pokemon tipo planta.

"Con que Torterra…" — Pensó Ash al ver la elección de Paul

— Greninja! yo te elijo — Dijo Ash, sacando a su pokemon rana de tipo agua y siniestro.

— Pero qué demonios piensa Ash, Planta vs. Agua, no es algo muy inteligente de su parte — Dijo Misty al ver la elección de Ash

— No te preocupes, así es la forma de pelear de Ash, a él le gustan los retos, ya veraz que tiene un as bajo la manga, ¿verdad? Pikachu — Dijo Serena

— Pika Pikaa Pi — Dijo el pokemon eléctrico, demostrando confianza en su entrenador.

— Si, Misty… Serena tiene razón, en Kalos demostró muchas veces que es muy fuerte — Dijo Bonnie, dejando a Misty sin comentarios, al ver la confianza que tenían ellas en Ash.

— Sabes Ash, como forma de felicitación por ser campeón, te concedo el primer movimiento — Dijo Paul en tono de burla.

— Gracias Paul…jaja, así que Greninja comencemos, corre hacia Torterra y usa Tajo Umbrío — Ordeno Ash.

Greninja hizo caso y empezó a correr hacia Torterra, la gran velocidad del pokemon rana sorprendió a todos, a tal nivel que verlo era casi imposible, y parecía más a un Ataque Rápido, pero Paul solo sonrió ante esto.

— Torterra, contraataca con Planta Feroz y evita ese Tajo Umbrío — Ordeno Paul

Torterra uso Planta Feroz, saliendo raíces gruesas del campo de batalla, las cuales iban tras Greninja, lo que provoco que Greninja bajara la velocidad, pero aun así, este fácilmente pudo esquivar el ataque sin complicaciones, saltando hacia Torterra y efectuando el Tajo Umbrío al pokemon tanque de Paul, dando un golpe directo, que no provoco mucho daño pero logro hacer retroceder al pokemon, debido a la potencia.

— Muy bien Greninja, ahora corre a su alrededor y sigue utilizando Tajo Umbrío — Ordeno Ash

Greninja, hizo caso y corrió rodeando a Torterra y utilizo Tajo Umbrío sobre el muchas veces en todo su cuerpo, Torterra solo recibía los ataques, sin ninguna intención de esquivar al igual que Paul no hacía nada para evitar daños a su pokemon. Hasta que Paul encontró una oportunidad para contraatacar a Greninja.

— Rápido Torterra, espera a que Greninja este enfrente de ti y utiliza Gigadrenado — Ordeno rápidamente Paul

Torterra espero a que Greninja estuviera enfrente de él, mientras los picos que se encontraban en su lomo de se iluminaron de color verde, y tomaron la forma de látigos, los cuales al momento justo en que Greninja estuvo enfrente a él, lo sujetaron fuerte y comenzó a absorber su energía, para al final lanzar a lo lejos a Greninja.

— Noo! Greninja… levántate! — Grito Ash, sorprendido.

— Ahora Torterra utiliza de nuevo Planta Feroz y termina con el — Ordeno Paul

— Greninja, haz lo posible para esquivarlo — Ordeno Ash rápidamente.

Torterra hizo caso y utilizo Planta Feroz, volviendo a salir raíces grandes del suelo, las cuales se dirigieron a Greninja para atacarlo, sin embargo Greninja se logró reincorporar justo a tiempo, y dio un gran salto justo en el momento que el ataque iba a impactar contra él, quedando en el aire.

"Demonios" — Pensó Paul — Torterra sigue utilizando Planta Feroz contra Greninja — Ordeno Paul un poco desesperado.

— Utiliza Shuriken de Agua para detener el ataque! — Ordeno Ash

Torterra ataco, y dirigió las raíces hacia arriba, debido a que Greninja se encontraba aun en el aire.

Greninja comenzó a formar rápidamente shurikens de agua en sus manos y las lanzo contra las raíces varias veces, para destrozarlas.

El contraataque de Greninja funciono y evito la Planta Feroz de Torterra completamente, además de que dejo a Toreterra inmóvil debido a su uso, Ash al ver esa oportunidad de ataque, aprovecho.

— Ahora Greninja, utiliza ¡Hidrobomba! — Greninja hizo caso a la orden, lanzando un potente ataque, que logro retroceder a Torterra.

— Greninja, no te detengas y utiliza Shuriken de Agua — Ordeno Ash, cuyo ataque al no ser efectivo, solo logro provocar que el pokemon cayera, pero sin lograr mucho daño.

— Torterra, levántate y usa Tormenta de Hojas — Ordeno Paul,

Torterra se reincorporó y el árbol en su lomo, se ilumino, lanzando un montón de hojas hacia Greninja, atacando de forma directa y provocando gran daño al pokemon rana, debido a la desventaja de tipo, esto dejo a Greninja tirado.

— Greninja, ¡no te rindas! — Dijo Ash animando a su pokemon, el cual logro reincorporarse con mucha dificultad — Muy bien Greninja, con toda tu velocidad corre hacia Torterra una vez más, y utiliza Tajo Umbrío — Ordeno Ash.

Greninja corrió hacia Torterra y preparó el ataque, sin embargo, Paul reacciono rápido.

— Piensas que eso funcionara…— Dijo Paul a Ash, el cual estaba al pendiente de ver el momento exacto para atacar, logrando encontrar un momento justo, debió a que la velocidad de Greninja era menor debido al daño que había recibido.

— Torterra utiliza de inmediato Gigadrenado — Ordeno Paul.

Torterra identifico de nuevo el momento exacto para atacar a Greninja. Asi que el pokemon no dudo y aprovecho para lanzar el Gigadrenado, alcanzando sujetar a Greninja y absorbiendo una vez más la energía del pokemon.

— Muy bien Torterra, no lo sueltes — Dijo Paul, durante ese momento Ash se encontraba callado sin ningún tipo de preocupación ante lo que veía.

— Ahora Torterra acabalo con Hiperrayo — Ordeno Paul, confiado de que la victoria estaba asegurada.

Todos los presentes veían como Greninja estaba acabado, sin embargo, Ash solo rio.

— Greninja, utiliza Hidrobomba hacia el suelo a máxima potencia, para alejarte y evitar el Hiperrayo — Ordeno Ash.

Efectivamente, debido a que la carga del Hiperrayo llevaba unos segundos, Greninja utilizo Hidrobomba contra el suelo, lo cual fue lo suficiente para impulsarse hacia arriba, logrando liberarse—

— Torterra, aun así Greninja es un blanco fácil, lanza el Hiperrayo hacia el — Ordenando Paul desesperado.

— Greninja, contraataca con Rayo de Hielo a la máxima potencia — Ordeno Ash.

Torterra lanzo el fuerte Hiperrayo hacia arriba, en donde se encontraba Greninja, y este lanzo su Rayo de Hielo, provocando que ambos ataques chocaran uno contra el otro, sin embargo el Rayo de Hielo era mucho más potente, y pudo contra el Hiperrayo, dejando solo el Rayo de Hielo, dando un golpe directo a Torterra, siendo crítico, y congelando las patas del pokemon tanque.

— Demonios, Torterra, utiliza Planta Feroz… ¡Rápido! — Ordeno desesperado Paul.

— Paul esto ya está terminado… — Dijo serio Ash, ante esto Paul solo mostro enojo con su rostro.

— Greninja, termina con Hidrobomba a máxima potencia — Ordeno Ash.

Torterra iba realizar su ataque, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido contra Greninja y utilizó Hidrobomba a máxima potencia el cual termino impactando y culminando con Torterra, expulsándolo por la potencia, fuera del campo de batalla y dejándolo totalmente debilitado.

— Torterra ya no puede continuar, Greninja gana y Ash es el ganador de la batalla — Anuncio Clemont.

Todos quedaron asombrados ante la batalla y la forma de pensar de Ash, tanto Misty, Dawn y Barry, desconocieron al entrenador que habían conocido tiempo atrás, mientras Brock y el Profesor Oak, estaban felices al ver lo que había logrado Ash.

— Lo sabía, lo sabía… sabía que Ash tenía una estrategia para esta batalla y ganaría — Dijo Serena muy feliz por la victoria de Ash.

La entrenadora corrió hacia el entrenador, y salto hacia el para darle un fuerte abrazo por su victoria.

— Ash, siempre andas sorprendiéndonos, en verdad fue una gran batalla de parte de los dos — Dijo Serena, mientras Pikachu se acercaba para felicitarlo, junto con Bonnie.

— Y te lo digo de nuevo Ash, cada vez me sorprendes más hermano — Dijo Clemont, que se había acercado para felicitarlo.

Mientras Paul se dirigió en donde estaba Torterra, y este lo regreso a la pokebola, pidiéndole disculpas, cosa rara en Paul…

Ash hizo lo mismo, solo que dando las gracias por el esfuerzo a Greninja, pero quedo sorprendido al oír a Paul y verlo mal, por la batalla.

Paul, se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, molesto, frustrado y triste…

— Maldita sea, no pensé que Greninja fuera así de poderoso, no lo puedo creer — Dijo Paul molesto — "Soy un pésimo entrenador" — Pensó Paul

De pronto el entrenador de cabello lila sintió a alguien detrás de él, era Dawn que se acercó hacia él, y lo abrazo, esto sorprendió a Paul, provocando un leve sonrojo que casi nadie apreciaba, en verdad era sorprendente por parte de él.

Ella se le acercó al oído para decirle.

— Paul… no te pongas mal, tu sabes que eres un maravilloso entrenador, y lo has demostrado… así que por favor, que no te afecte esto — Dijo Dawn al entrenador, al ver que se encontraba mal.

Aun así seguía frustrado, Ash al ver como se encontraba Paul, decide acercarse a él y explicarle su táctica.

— Paul, no gane porque Greninja sea poderoso, más bien fue estrategia… ya que Greninja posee la habilidad llamada "Mutatipo"— Dijo Ash mientras pausaba, para luego continuar con su explicación — esta habilidad permite que Greninja cambie por un momento su tipo, al tipo del ataque que va a realizar, aumentando su poder al doble… además por ser el ataque de tipo hielo, este de por si es poderoso sobre los tipo planta… el cual me dio la clave para terminar la batalla con Hidrobomba — Termino Ash de explicar a Paul.

Todos los presentes, pensaban que Paul se iba a molestar y no iba a aceptar su derrota pero fue todo lo contrario, Paul se levantó y le contesto a Ash.

— Tienes razón Ash — Dijo Paul, dejando sin palabras a todos por su respuesta — Sabes Ash de cierta forma esta batalla me agrado, aunque no gane, comprobé que tú has mejorado, además de que estas al nivel de todo un campeón… — Dijo Paul a Ash, sonriendo, cosa aún más rara en él.

Ash solo le devolvió la sonrisa, y se dieron la mano, como forma de mostrar que no quedo ningún tipo de resentimiento entre su amistosa rivalidad.

— Gracias por la pelea, mi gran rival — Dijo Ash a Paul

En ese momento se acercaron las tres personas que habían llegado momentos antes de que empezara la batalla, todos voltearon al oír sus voces, que eran conocidas para algunos de los presentes.

— En verdad querido Ash, me dejaste muy impresionado, sí que mereces ser campeón o ustedes que dicen muchachos — Dijo un chico de cabello color castaño y de piel clara.

— Claro, nada comparado al infantil Ash que conocí en la Meseta Añil jaja — Comento otro de los chicos, este tenía igual el cabello castaño, pero a diferencia este lo tenía igual de desordenado que Ash, además de un cierto parecido a él.

— Pues que más esperábamos del actual campeón de la liga Kalos — Dijo el último de los tres, el cual tenía su cabello de color dorado amarillento oscuro y se veía un poco mayor a comparación de los demás.

Ash solo se quedó callado e impactado al verlos.

— Que sorpresa muchachos, así que por fin llegaron… Gary, Ritchie y Harrison, es un gusto tenerlos aquí — Dijo el Profesor Oak.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que en verdad haya sido de su agrado... siento que la batalla no me quedo muy bien, pero tratare de mejorar, acepto sus opiniones para poder mejorar, ademas de concejos que me ayudan mucho, ademas quiero agradecer por los que me dijeron que no evolucionara a Pikachu, creo que lo mejor seria que se quedara así jejee.

Bueno a ahora responderé a unos comentarios que me dejaron:

**Asurax1:** Gracias... la verdad las pesadilla son advertencias xD... pero ya se vera el porque de ellas... y la verdad sobre Pikachu, es mejor que se quede así.

**baraka108:** Bueno respecto al equipo de Ash, esperaba presentarlo en el próximo capitulo, sin embargo no se si sea lo mejor, tenia planeado algo... pero la verdad ahora no se si mostrarlo o no, por todo eso del Eevee y Noibat que puede que sea o de Ash o de Serena xD

**BrunoSuey:** Si de cierta forma es muy malo, detrás de todo esto hay un "oscuro" pasado, poco a poco lo verán... y la verdad ahora dudo, sobre si debo mostrar a su equipo de Ash o no, la verdad yo ya tenia una idea jajaja pero veré mejor sobre ese tema de su equipo y mas por los nuevos pokemon que se integraran (Eevee y Noibat).

**skywalker5510:** Pues es que por mi subiría capítulos diario xD... pero la escuela no me lo permite, aun así subiré un capitulo cada semana,

**black:** Ya veraz que Ash pasara por muchas cosas para proteger a sus sere y no solo el, también los otros 5 campeones, y con respecto a la relación, no siempre sera todo felicidad entre ellos... xD

PD. Bueno ahora quisiera saber su opinión sobre si el flujo de la historia va bien, o va muy lento ? ... ademas de sus recomendaciones, para mejorar jeje

**Gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Reencuentro: Promesas Y Amigos Reunidos

Hola a toda la comunidad nuevamente... bueno aquí esta el quinto capitulo de este Fic, el cual gracias a su apoyo va por buen camino xD , de nuevo es un poco extenso, pero no mucho, así que sin otra cosa que mencionar les dejo el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten.

PD. Perdón por la tardanza de nuevo.

**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: REENCUENTRO: PROMESAS Y AMIGOS REUNIDOS PT. 3**

En el capítulo anterior…vimos la llegada de tres personas, que eran ni más ni menos que Dawn, Barry y Paul, los cuales habias llegado a Kanto, para ver al gran campeón de Kalos, aunque no todos le iban a felicitar… Ash decidido de ver a sus pokemon al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, se encontró con Paul, uno de sus más grandes rivales en Sinnoh, con el cual tuvo una batalla llena de emoción después de mucho tiempo, en donde salió victorioso el azabache demostrando porque es campeón… pero la llegada de tres personas sorprendieron a todos, estos eran … Gary, Ritchie y Harrison.

— Si abuelo, llegamos muy rápido, aunque el idiota de Ritchie es muy impuntual — Dijo Gary, dirigiéndose al Profesor Oak.

— ¿A quién le dices idiota?... eh maldito idiota — Respondió Ritchie, ante el comentario de Gay.

— Vaya par de niños que son ustedes, de verdad pensé que se tranquilizarían al menos aquí, suficiente fue soportar sus peleas durante el camino… — Comento Harrison, ante el comportamiento de Gary y Ritchie.

— Un momento… — Dijo Ash callando a los tres — ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? — Dijo Ash, refiriéndose a Ritchie y Harrison.

— Oye tranquilo Ash… al menos un hola, no estaría nada mal, es lo que al menos merezco después de tiempo sin vernos… además de que fue tu mamá quien nos invitó… — Dijo Ritchie sarcásticamente y a la vez respondiendo al azabache.

— Cierto Ash… tu versión pirata, tiene toda la razón, ya solo vas a otra región y te olvidas de todos… — Dijo Harrison.

— Tú también vas a molestar Harrison… — Dijo Ritchie enojado.

— Ya no llores Ash chafa… — Dijo Harrison, burlándose de Ritchie.

Los demás solo observaban la discusión que tenían Ritchie y Harrison, con una gota en su sien y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡YA BASTA! — Grito Ash desesperado, deteniendo la discusión.

— Ya fue suficiente… perdón si no los salude, es que últimamente he tenido muchos reencuentros, pero de ustedes dos nunca pensé que los volvería a ver, pero me alegra ver que se encuentre muy bien — Dijo Ash al principio un poco molesto, pero concluyendo con una sonrisa.

— No te preocupes Ash, igual me sorprende que en verdad hayas crecido jeje — Dijo Ritchie mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía.

— Si a mí igual me alegra volverte a ver, y no solo a ti, también a los demás — Dijo Harrison, viendo al redor y viendo a personas que reconocía.

Al igual Gary observo a su alrededor, hasta ver a los amigos de Ash que venían de Kalos.

— Y que Ash, ¿no vas a presentarnos a tus nuevos amigos? — Pregunto Gary al azabache.

— Ah cierto, les presento a Clemont que es líder de gimnasio, y esta pequeña es su hermana Bonnie — Dijo Ash presentando a los dos hermanos, los cuales saludaron con una sonrisa — Y ella es Serena… una amiga de la infancia… ¿la recuerdas Gary? — Pregunto el azabache a Gary.

Gary mostro confusión al principio, hasta que recordó a la pelimiel.

— Ah cierto, tu eres la niña llorona del campamento jajaa… vaya que si has cambiado — Dijo Gary en forma de burla.

Serena se molestó ante eso y solo se dio media vuelta con una mueca en su cara de enfado, Gary solo rio más, mientras Ash tenía un sonrisa de nerviosismo en su rostro.

— Bueno, me presento, yo soy Gary y soy nieto del Profesor de este laboratorio, además de uno de los tantos rivales de Ash, es un gusto conocerlos — Dijo Gary presentándose.

— Ahora es mi turno, yo soy Ritchie, y soy de esta región y también soy rival de Ash, aunque lo considero como un hermano, mucho gusto a todos. — Dijo Ritche presentándose a los invitados de Kalos.

— Y bueno bien dicen que siempre dejan lo mejor para el final, yo soy Harrison y soy de la región de Hoenn, y pues estoy igual que ellos dos, sobre ser uno de los tantos rivales de Ash… me alegra poder conocerlos — Dijo Harrison presentándose.

Ash estaba alegre de ver a la mayoría de sus amigos reunidos y que todos se llevaban bien al parecer, hasta que…

— Oigan un momento, por la batalla entre Ash y… creo que se llama Paul, a él y a los otros dos se olvidaron en presentarse… — Comento la pequeña Bonnie, refiriéndose a Paul, Dawn y Barry.

— Cierto Bonnie, chicos preséntense por favor jeje — Dijo Ash a sus amigos de Shinnoh.

— Perdón por todo lo que paso cuando llegamos… yo soy Paul y tanto yo como los demás venimos de la región de Sinnoh, es un placer conocerlos — Dijo Paul con seriedad.

— Y yo soy Dawn, un gusto a todos — Comento la peliazul.

— Y yo soy el gran Barry, un gusto poder conocerlos… solo una cosa, se si cruzan en mi camino les pondré una multa — Dijo Barry presentándose siempre de forma extrovertida.

Todos sonreían de forma nerviosa ante la pelicular forma de presentarse del rubio.

— Oiga Profesor Oak, ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿en dónde rayos esta Tracey? — Pregunto Ash, sorprendido de no verlo por ahí.

— Oh cierto, fue a la región de Hoenn por unos asuntos, y creo que iba a encontrarse con May y Max e iban a venir todos juntos hacia aquí — Contesto el Profesor Oak.

— Bueno… ojala que lleguen pronto… tiene tiempo que no se de ellos… — Dijo Ash.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, cada uno regreso a lo que hacía antes de la batalla, mientras Ash decidió ir a ver por fin a sus pokemon, acompañado de Clemont, Bonnie, Serena y… además de Dawn junto con Paul, este último solo iba por Dawn, ya que quería ver las intenciones de esta al ir con todos ellos, además de tener la oportunidad de ver los pokemon de su rival.

— Después de todo eso, es buen momento de que conozcan a mis otros pokemon, ¿no crees Pikachu? — Dijo Ash hacia su pokemon.

— Pikaaa Pi ka pii — Dijo el pokemon eléctrico.

— Si Ash, quiero conocer a tus otros pokemon — Comento una entusiasmada Bonnie.

Ash busco en el enorme patio del laboratorio a su pequeño amigo Bulbasaur, hasta encontrarlo encima de una roca, decidió saludarlo.

— Bulbasaur… amigo!, estoy de regreso — Grito Ash al ver a su pokemon.

El pequeño pokemon tipo planta, al ver a si entrenador, corrió lo más rápido que puso hasta ash, saltando hacia él, para que este lo recibiera en sus brazos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?... no Bulbasaur, me alegra de volverte a ver y que te encuentres bien — Dijo el azabache a su pokemon, con una enorme alegría.

— Bulba bulba saur — Dijo el pokemon tipo planta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, este también se puso muy feliz de poder ver de nuevo a su amigo Pikachu, para lo cual Bulbasaur con su látigo cepa saluda al pequeño pokemon eléctrico.

— Bueno Bulbasauar, podrías llamar a tus demás amigos de otras regiones, para reunirlos… por favor — Dijo el azabache pidiéndole de favor a su pokemon.

Bulbasaur afirmó moviendo su cabeza, y de pronto de su bulbo que se encuentra en su espalda, comienza a cargar energía, y a resplandecer, toda esa energía acumulada la libera al cielo, provocando una gran y hermosa explosión, muy parecida a un fuego artificial, este acto dejo asombradas a Serena, Bonnie y Dawn.

— Pero que hermosooo! — Dijo la pequeña Bonnie.

— Si en verdad que lo es… — Dijo Dawn con sus ojos maravillados por tal espectáculo.

El Rayo Solar surtió efecto y a una cierta distancia, varios pokemon reconocieron que era el llamado de Bulbasaur y que se debía porque Ash estaba de vuelta, todos empezaron a ir lo más rápido posible al lugar. Fue cuando comenzaron a llegar de distintas partes de los prados del Profesor varios pokemon.

Los presentes a excepción de Ash estaban asombrados por la cantidad de pokemon que se acercaban, y todos venían a gran velocidad al ver a su entrenador, pero fue cuando un estampida de Tauros pasaron por encima del azabache, cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa y lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

— Hay dios! Ash estas bien! — Exclamo Serena ayudando al azabache a ponerse de pie.

— Si Serena jeje… esto ya es algo normal, esos son mis Tauros y acostumbran a decir hola de esta forma — Dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Pero que patético eres Ash — Dijo Paul al ver como no podía controlar a sus pokemon.

Tan pronto se levantó Ash vio que sus pokemons había llegado, Ash estaba alegre por fin ver a todos sus amigos reunidos después de mucho tiempo, Bayleef fue la primera que se le acerco y lo volvió a derribar para demostrarle su cariño, mientras Gible y Totodile se acercaron a morderle su cabeza aun estando tirado en el suelo, los demás pokemon solo estaban alegres de poder ver a Ash, mientras sus amigos de Ash estaban riendo ante el compartimiento de sus pokemon con él.

— Hola a todos amigos… me alegra que estén bien después de tanto tiempo sin poder verlos. — Dijo Ash

— Bien primero que nada quiero que conozcan a mis amigos que conocí en Kalos… ellos son Clemont y a Bonnie, además de que algunos ya los conocerán, pero para los que no les presento a Dawn y a Paul, a ellos los conocí en mi viaje por la región de Sinnoh — Presento Ash, donde los entrenadores correspondieron al saludo… pero sin embargo no Ash no menciono a Serena, cosa que dejo a serena un poco asombrada y confundida.

Pero antes de que Serena dijera algo Ash se le adelanto par

— Y por último les quiero a presentarles a Serena, mi amiga de la infancia, con la cual me reencontré en Kalos, y la cual siempre se ha preocupado mucho por mi… a ella también le debo muchas cosas… — Dijo Ash sonriendo, lo cual tranquilizo y alegro a Serena, al oír esas palabras.

— Ahora les quiero presentar a sus nuevos amigos de Kalos… así que es momento de que salgan… — Dijo Ash, sacando 5 pokeballs y lanzándolas para que salieran los respectivos pokemon de cada pokeball.

— Así que a todos díganle hola a Greninja, Hawlucha, Talonflame, Noivern y Aegislash — Dijo Ash, saliendo los cinco pokemon los cuales se presentaron y comenzaron a interactuar entre ellos, uniéndose también el pequeño Pikachu.

Todos se estaban llevando bien, Greninja tuvo buena relación con Infernape y Sceptile, mientras Talonflame se reunió junto a los demás pokemon voladores para empezar a entablar amistad, tanto Hawlucha, Noivern y Aegislash, se encontraban neutros con todos los demás pokemon.

— Oye Ash y en ¿dónde está Goodra? — Pregunto Bonnie al no verlo.

— Lo tuve que mandar de nuevo al pantano antes de partir hacia acá… ya sé que fue una sorpresa su aparición en la liga, pero solo fue para esa última batalla… — Explico Ash con un tono nostálgico.

— Oh ya veo… perdón si te hice entristecer Ash — Dijo Bonnie sintiéndose culpable.

— No te preocupes Bonnie, tú no has hecho ni dicho nada malo — Aclaro el azabache para que la pequeña rubia no se sintiera mal… una vez aclarado esto Ash regreso con sus pokemon.

— Bien ahora que están casi todos mis pokemon… primero que nada quiero decirles que por fin pude ganar una liga y dar un gran paso para mi meta, y así poder cumplir la promesa que le hice a él… — Dijo Ash con una expresión un tanto desanimada, cambiándola al instante para continuar con su discurso.

— Pero esto no lo logre solo… si no todo esto fue posible gracias a ustedes, por estar en mis victorias, pero sobre todo en mis derrotas y que me han ayudado más de lo que piensan… Muchas gracias — Concluyo Ash con un rostro lleno de orgullo y felicidad, mientras sus pokemon veían a Ash con felicidad.

Esa escena era tanto para Clemont, Bonnie, Serena y Dawn, muy conmovedora, porque podían apreciar los sentimientos y todas las experiencias vividas de parte de Ash con sus pokemon, mientras Paul se encontraba serio y sin ningún tipo de expresión, ya que él no era muy fanático de ese tipo de escenas.

Después de lo acontecido, Ash dejo a todos sus pokemon libres en los prados del Profesor Oak junto con Bonnie, la cual se quedó jugando con algunos de ellos , mientras Clemont decidió aprovechar para volver al laboratorio y así poder ver uno que otro invento del Profesor Oak.

Serena decidió quedarse a descansar debajo de un árbol muy cerca de donde se encontraba Ash, el cual se había quedado sentado en el pasto, para poder observar cómo se llevaban sus pokemon con los demás que se encontraban ahí… solo que la mirada del azabache se encontraba un perdidapensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza… Serena pudo apreciar esto, y le preocupada ver a Ash así… pero toda su preocupación se fue al oír la voz de Dawn…

— Hola Serena… ¿Cómo estás? — Dijo Dawn, tratando de conversas con la pelimiel.

— Oh, hola Dawn… pues me encuentro bien, gracias… y ¿tú? — Respondió Serena un poco cortante.

— Jeje igual me encuentro bien, muchas gracias… pero oye porque te eres así de cortante, ¿qué te caigo mal o algo por el estilo? — Dijo Dawn

— No para nada… es solo que, estoy un poco desconcertada — Explico Serena — La verdad es que tengo problemas… — Termino de decir Serena.

— ¿Qué tipo de problemas?... cuéntame Serena, la verdad quiero que seamos amigas, de verdad eres una chica muy linda en todos los aspecto, así que me quiero ganar tu confianza — Dijo Dawn con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Bueno… la verdad se ve que tú también eres una buena persona, así que está bien te contare… — Dijo Serena con un poco más de confianza con la peliazul — Lo que pasa es que no tengo mucha confianza de mi misma sobre muchas cosas, aun cuando se cómo es la realidad, y esto me pasa muy seguido con Ash… — Explico la pelimiel.

— O sea que malentiendes las cosas… con lo poco que los he visto a ti y Ash juntos, puedo ver que tú no sientes por él una simple amistad — Dijo Dawn.

— Si Dawn, estas en lo cierto yo veo a Ash más que un amigo… pero aunque él me ha demostrado que siente lo mismo por mí, a veces simplemente dudo y me desanimo… y muchas veces me pongo celosa por cosas que ni al caso, además de que no soy la mejor entrenadora, aunque destaque siendo actriz pokemon, eso no me ayuda casi mucho en batallas… y debido a eso a veces siento que soy una carga para él, y por lo mismo cuando él tiene problemas, no me siento capaz de poder ayudarlo — Dijo Serena desanimada.

— Hay Serena, ese Ash es un poco lento es esto del amor, pero al parecer contigo es distinto, se ve que su relación de ustedes dos es muy fuerte, además de que se llevan muy bien, cosa que no pasaba conmigo y mucho menos con las demás — Contesto y explico Dawn a Serena.

— ¿Enserio? — Cuestiono Serena.

— Si… a parte puede que tus celos se deban a que no quieres perderlo, pero antes de sentir eso, trata de ver si valen la pena tus ceos, para que no te causen problemas — Respondió Dawn al cuestionamiento de Serena — A parte eso de no ser buena en batallas se puede mejorar, yo como coordinadora tampoco era la mejor con las batallas, pero con el entrenamiento poco a poco fui mejorando, y eso tú lo puedes hacer también, y no creo que seas una carga para Ash, él no es de las personas que ven a los demás así, con que el vea tu estés a su lado. el tendrá el suficiente valor y poder para resolver todos sus problemas — Dijo Dawn decidida y confiada.

— Muchas gracias por tus palabras Dawn, me ayudan a motivarme para poder mejorar como entrenadora y tener más confianza de mi misma, no solo por mí bien, si por todos los que me rodean… — Dijo Serena entusiasmada.

— No agradezcas Serena… y si no te molesta, yo te ayudar a entrenar ¿qué te parece? — Dijo Dawn decidida.

— Es enserio, me encantaría poder entrenar contigo — Dijo Serena, aceptando la propuesta de Dawn.

— Perfecto Serena, espero que nos podamos llevar muy bien y ser muy buenas amigas — Dijo Dawn con una sonrisa y dándole la mano a Serena.

— Te lo aseguro — Dijo Serena feliz dándole de igual manera la mano a Dawn con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras las dos chicas se encontraban conversando, Ash se encontraba aun inmerso en sus pensamientos, no sabía que hacer de ahora en adelante, el azabache quería cumplir por fin sus sueños, pero sobre todo cumplir una promesa que había hecho hace años a una persona importante para el… esa persona se trataba de su padre Red…al cual antes de morir le prometió que se volvería el mejor Maestro Pokemon de todos los tiempo… pero Ash aún no se sentía preparado totalmente para seguir… además aún se cuestionaba sobre las pesadillas que había tenido, quería encontrar el sentido de las mismas… pero unos pasos lograron sacar al entrenador de todos sus pensamientos.

— Oh Paul ¿Qué haces por aquí? — Pregunto el azabache

— Nada… simplemente estaba aburrido y vine a molestar — Respondió con su típica voz de pocos amigos.

— Vaya pero que gran vida tienes… — Dijo Ash burlándose.

— Cállate patético — Dijo Paul molesto… los dos se quedaron callados por unos minutos hasta que el pelimorado rompió el silencio — Y ahora ¿qué tienes planeado hacer?, ya eres por fin campeón, así que ¿cuál es tu siguiente paso? — Pregunto Paul.

Esa pregunta que hizo Paul, deja a Ash pensativo de nuevo, no tenía claro que pasos seguir en adelante.

— Pues aún no lo tengo claro… quisiera retar primero al Alto Mando de Kalos, para así poder retar a la campeona… pero no me siento preparado aun… — Dijo Ash

_**(Como saben para poder entrar Liga de la Región se tienen que ganar 8 medallas que se obtienen retando y ganándole a los líderes de gimnasio, al ganar la liga, se obtiene el título de "Campeón de Liga", el cual obtiene el derecho de poder retar al Alto Mando de la Región y si este los vence, obtiene el derecho de retar al campeón actual de la Región, para poder obtener el título máximo de "Campeón de Región")**_

— Ya veo… "con que tú también quieres ser campeón regional"… — Dijo Paul, lo último con un tono de voz baja para si mismo.

— Que dijiste Paul, es que no te escuche bien — Dijo Ash

— Ah no nada, olvídalo — Dijo Paul con seguridad.

— Esta bien Paul… te dejo, que ya es un poco tarde y tengo que hacer algo antes de que sea noche, hasta luego amargado — Dijo Ash burlándose y retirándose inmediatamente.

— Hasta lue… espera, ¿cómo que amargado?, por eso eres patético… — Grito Paul para que Ash lo escuchara, este solo se rio y se marchó.

Ash se dirigía a un cementerio, el cual se encontraba no muy lejos de su casa en Pueblo Paleta, al llegar a dicho lugar, entre todas las tumbas busco la de su padre "Red Ketchum". Y era debido a que se mismo día, se cumplían exactamente 12 años de que su padre había muerto, el azabache al encontrar la tumba solamente quedo al principio parado enfrente de ella, con una mirada llena de dolor, luego se hinco y apoyo su mano sobre la misma.

— Padre… y pensar que ya han pasado 12 años desde ese día… — Dijo Ash a la tumba.

— Solo vengo a decirte que por fin me pude convertir en campeón de liga… y a decirte que cada vez estoy más cerca de ser un Maestro Pokemon… y de cumplir la promesa que te hice… — Dijo Ash con un nudo en la garganta — Papá en verdad me haces mucha falta… porque tuviste que morir, porque nos dejaste, ¿por qué ? ! — Dijo Ash con lágrimas en su rostro.

— Pero sabes… el poco tiempo que pase a tu lado, me enseñaste lo importante de la vida… y gracias a eso, soy una gran persona… y en verdad estoy orgulloso de que tu hayas sido mi padre… — Dijo Ash agradecido, secándose las lágrimas y levantándose.

Justo comenzaba el atardecer y el azabache quedo parado enfrente de la tumba nuevamente… sin embargo el sintió una presencia, así que por inercia volteo para ver si en verdad había alguien… se trataba de una persona que justamente pasaba a unos cuentos metros de él, iba encapuchada y llevaba una túnica que lo cubría.

Con solo ver al sujeto a Ash le causaba angustia y molestia, él no sabía porque, el misterioso sujeto seguía caminando pero llego un momento en donde este se detuvo y volteo a ver a Ash, los dos se quedaron viendo, solo cruzar miradas l e causaba puso a Ash furioso, el extraño solo sonrió y volvió a su camino para marchase hasta que Ash lo perdió de vista, después de eso, Ash decidió despedirse de su padre y marcharse.

Fuera del cementerio, el encapuchado saco un holomisor y se comunicó con otra persona igual encapuchada, solo que esta era mujer debido a su voz.

— Es momento de comenzar a atacar… me acabo de encontrar al campeón de Kalos llorando por su padre muerto jaja — Dijo el encapuchado burlándose — Así que quiero que comiencen a atacar en Hoenn y Johto, entendido Envy — Ordeno el encapuchado, mencionando el nombre de la muchacha.

— De acuerdo, gran líder Pride — Contesto sumisamente Envy a su líder.

Pride, simplemente se marchó para decir al aire.

— Prepárense para el infierno queridos campeones y querido mundo pokemon, el Equipo Thánatos ha llegado!

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero como siempre que les haya gustado y quisiera agradecer por sus reviews, que son los que me motivan y me ayudan en mejorar y seguir aun con esta historia**, algo que quiero aclarar es sobre el equipo de Ash, aquí puse que el Noibat que va a salir apenas, le pertenece a Ash, solo que lo puse su ultima evolución... ademas de agregar a Aegislash a su equipo, ya que durante un tiempo o creo que aun se dice que este puede pertenecer a su equipo, y a mi me gusto, asi que lo puse xD, espero que no les moleste.

Una cosa que quiero decir sobre el Equipo Thánatos, es que los villanos están basados en los siete pecado capitales (ya se que no es algo muy original), y reciben su nombre del pecado que los caracteriza mas, y esto proviene de su pasado, cosa que ire explicando conforme avance la historia, por eso en este capitulo se pudo ver a Pride (Soberbia) que es líder del equipo y a Envy (Envidia), que forma parte de la élite en Thánatos, es decir es una "entrenadora" muy poderosa.

**Eso seria todo... Gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
